Darkness
by Zhena HiK
Summary: — Sellar una promesa con un demonio tienes ciertos requisitos, ¿has escuchado sobre ellos? — Zoro&Luffy - Yaoi suave. UA


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, ésta es una historia completamente hecha por y para fans. Simple entretenimiento personal.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai – yaoi suave. Pareja: Zoro&Luffy

**Notas:** Esto es lo más fumado que se me haya ocurrido, creo, es más, no lo lean xD jajaja pero quiero dedicarlo con mucho, mucho amor a mi preciosa niña que cumplió años ayer, Isis, este, al igual que todos mis escritos son inspirados por ti, disculpa lo fumada de la historia, son las dos de la mañana, ¡entiéndeme! Feliz cumpleaños

—Đɑяĸиəss—

_Hay varias leyendas urbanas sobre un demonio que aparece por las noches en la escuela, se dice que a su paso va dejando un total caos, destruyendo todo lo que está a su paso, y que de llegar a toparse contigo, no alcanzarías a verlo antes de que él te hubiese asesinado. _

— U…Us..Usopp, tengo miedo. – decía el menor de los chicos, un lindo castaño llamado Tony Chopper.

— ¡Son puras tonterías, Chopper! – decía una chica de anaranjados cabellos mientras continuaba dibujando algo en su libreta.

— ¡Yo quiero conocerlo! Shishishi… - la risa del chico de oscuro cabello se hizo presente, su grito había ocasionado que otros voltearan a verles.

Justo ahora estaban entre clases, algunos compañeros habían ido a la cafetería por algo para comer, y otros estaban en grupitos platicando como era costumbre, ellos de igual manera se juntaban a platicar. Usopp era experto en asustar a Chopper, todo lo contrario a Luffy quien se emocionaba con las historias _terroríficas _que contaba el chico de extraña nariz.

— Si eso fuera verdad, todo estaría destruido, no tiene sentido. – repitió la chica, escuchándoles aún hablar emocionados sobre el tema.

— Yo escuché que sólo aparece cuando hay alguien en la escuela por las noches, dicen que él puede sentir tu miedo y es ahí cuando aparece, ¡cortándote en rebanadas! – gritó Usopp, viendo a Chopper temblar mientras se hacía uno mismo con su silla.

— ¡Vendré a conocerlo! – gritó Luffy riéndose emocionado, momento en el que entró el profesor de matemáticas y todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Aquella noche Luffy había decidido que quería conocer al mencionado demonio, pero tenía que escapar de su casa sin ser detectado por su abuelo o su hermano para poder ir al escuela, la única ventaja era que vivía relativamente cerca, había quedado con Usopp de verse fuera del portón a media noche, sin embargo ya pasaba media hora y el chico no llegaba, le mandó un par de mensajes de texto y sólo le contestó que su padre aún no se dormía viendo un especial de su programa favorito en la televisión.

Luffy decidió entrar solo. Nami les había dicho que era una estupidez, y que no participaría, Chopper había temblado sólo con la idea. Así que sólo quedaba él.

Brincó el portón llevando una mochila en su espalda, ahí traía una linterna y algunas otras cosas que podría necesitar, comida, por ejemplo.

Llegó al edificio principal, subió al segundo piso caminando por el oscuro pasillo, apenas alumbrando un poco a su alrededor con la lámpara de mano que llevaba.

— Demonio, ¿estás ahí? – preguntaba emocionado, caminaba mirando para todos lados, cuando escuchó el ruido de unas sillas en un salón cercano a su ubicación, sonrió complacido y corrió hacia el lugar, gritando más emocionado. – Demonio, demonio, aquí estoy mi nombre es Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó entrando al salón, iluminando un poco, encontrando un gato que le miró fijamente y después salió por la ventana.

Su rostro se vio decepcionado. Llevaba rato ahí, alrededor de unos veinte minutos buscándole y el demonio parecía no querer aparecer, caminó triste escaleras abajo, había decidido que regresaría a su casa, después de todo parecía que Nami había tenido razón, todo era una mentira.

…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad entraste en la noche? – preguntó Usopp

— Si, te dije que quería conocerlo, pero no lo encontré. – hizo un puchero triste, Chopper se había desmayado al imaginar a Luffy solo en aquella oscuridad, gritándole al _demonio. _ - tal vez si hubieras venido, si fuésemos más, quizás no me escuchó. – dijo animándose un poco.

— Vaya, Luffy, yo ayer la verdad me sentí algo enfermo de… - Usopp se excusaba, siendo Nami quien terminara la frase.

—...de miedo. ¿Era esa tu enfermedad, Usopp? – preguntó riéndose. – Es una tontería, Luffy, pudo ser peligroso que andes en la calle a esas horas, no lo hagas.

— ¡Yo no tenía miedo! – se defendió

— ¿Entonces hoy si podrás? – preguntó Luffy, ignorando lo que Nami le había aconsejado, la chica rodó los ojos, era inútil discutir con el chico.

— Cielos, Luffy creo que me siento un poco enfermo aún… - decía mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa escolar y tosía un poco de forma fingida.

Luffy entristeció.

Esa noche Luffy se quedó en su cama, apagó todo como era costumbre y miraba atento el techo de su habitación en medio de la oscuridad.

— _Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, nadie lo había preguntado antes. _

Luffy se sentó en su cama girando la vista a todos lados, aquel murmullo no podía haber sido su imaginación.

— ¿Zoro? – preguntó al aire.

— _Si, Luffy. – _contestó

Luffy se puso de pie y estaba a punto de prender la luz de su habitación cuando sintió alguien tras él, deteniéndole la mano.

— _No lo hagas o desapareceré. – _pidió aquella voz.

— Pero te quiero conocer. – confesó Luffy girando para ver una oscura silueta, estiró su mano sintiendo el rostro del otro.

— ¡Despierta, Luffy! Ya es hora de ir a la escuela. – regañó su hermano mayor, Ace.

El aludido se sentó en su cama y miró para todos lados.

— ¿Dónde está Zoro? – cuestionó poniéndose de pie, Ace le miró como si de pronto su hermano hubiera enloquecido.

— ¿Quién es Zoro? – indagó - ¿Es alguno de tus amigos?

— Es un demonio que vive en la escuela y... – la expresión en Ace fue seria, después soltó tremenda carcajada que tuvo que sostener su estómago ante el dolor. Luffy infló sus mejillas.

— Creo que dormiste de más, ve a darte un baño, y baja a desayunar. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Pero Luffy no creía haber soñado aquella conversación, claro que no. Aquella noche llegando a su casa se mantuvo a oscuras en su habitación, después de cenar se había encerrado ahí, apagando todo y llamándole a Zoro varias veces.

— ¿Estás ahí? Apagué todo para que puedas presentarte. – admitió mientras reía. - ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – curioseó.

No perdía la esperanza de recibir una respuesta, pero estando ahí acostado, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle.

— _Luffy, Luffy despierta. _

— ¿Zoro? – cuestionó abriendo los ojos, y ahí, sentado en la orilla de su cama estaba un chico, quizás un par de años mayor que él, su cabello era claro aunque no podía distinguir de qué color por culpa de la oscuridad.

Luffy se sentó, tomándole rápido del brazo para que no fuese a desaparecer de pronto, la sonrisa en el rostro del chico fue tan grande y encantadora, que el recién llegado se sintió extraño.

— _Eres el primero en reaccionar así ante mi presencia. –_ admitió sonriendo un poco de lado.

— Sabía que vendrías… - dijo Luffy contento, aún sin soltar su agarre, examinando al otro.

— _¿Querías conocerme, no es así? – _Luffy sonrió, estiró su mano hasta tocar las arracadas que aún en la oscuridad no perdían su brillo.

— ¿Qué eres? – preguntó acomodándose mejor en la cama, vio al otro moverse un poco, haciendo un ademán de ponerse de pie, pero fue rápido en tomarlo de la mano para que no lo hiciera. - ¡No! – pidió elevando la voz.

—_Shhh… - _Zoro colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Luffy y le miró fijamente. —_No iré a ningún lado, mientras no enciendas la luz. _

— No lo haré. – dijo apurado. La curiosidad de Luffy era grande, no podía dejar de tocar al otro, incluso había sentido el suave y corto cabello de un color que ahora distinguía como verde claro, -Tu cabello. – dijo emocionado. - ¿En verdad eres un demonio? – cuestionó Luffy.

Zoro sonrió.

— _Podría decirse._ – confesó

— ¿Por qué no apareciste en la escuela? – preguntó una vez más, estaba lleno de dudas y quería saciarlas todas.

— _Traías luz contigo… - _

— ¿En verdad matas a la gente? ¿Te comes sus almas? – indagaba apresurado.

— _¿Eso te asustaría? _

— No, ¿debería? – aquella pregunta tan genuina e inocente hizo sonreír por segunda vez a Zoro.

— _Eres muy extraño. – _acotó

— ¡Lo sé! – confesó mientras el sonido de su risa se dejaba escuchar.

— _Duerme, mañana volveré. – _Zoro se puso de pie seguido de Luffy, que le tomó por los brazos. - _¿sabes que puedo zafarme de tu agarre, cierto?_

— No te lo permitiré. – dijo apretando su agarre. – No quiero que te vayas. – confesó.

De pronto las manos de Luffy estaban vacías y la expresión del chico se ensombreció por unos segundos, sintiendo después una mano sobre su cintura y una presencia a su espalda que le habló al oído.

— _Te lo dije. Fue fácil. – _

Luffy giró y de nuevo se encontró solo, estaba alerta para atrapar al demonio antes de que se le acercara cuando la voz de Zoro murmurando de nuevo un simple "Boo" a su oído le hizo reírse otra vez.

— Aún tengo muchas preguntas, Zoro, no estés jugando. – pidió sentándose en su cama.

— _Y aquí estaré cada noche para contestarlas. Siempre que apagues la luz, aquí estaré. - _prometió.

— ¿Es una promesa? – preguntó Luffy

— _Sellar una promesa con un demonio tienes ciertos requisitos, ¿has escuchado sobre ellos? – _

Luffy rió bajito, después negó con la cabeza. Entonces el rostro de Zoro se acercó bastante a él, estaba a unos milímetros, le miró de forma intensa y después le tomó de la nuca y comenzó a besarlo, mordiendo los labios del menor, Luffy se sintió desubicado por unos segundos, después se permitió subir las manos tras el cuello del más alto, pegándose a su cuerpo y sintiendo como el otro profundizaba el nexo, jugando con sus labios que parecían no quererse separar.

— No había escuchado ninguno. – dijo Luffy riendo, aún sin soltar al otro.

— Has sellado una promesa, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

— Besarte. – dijo Luffy jalando al otro por el cuello para volver a besarlo.

_¿Qué significaba realmente aquella promesa hecha con un demonio? Él no solía pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus acciones, sólo seguía sus instintos y sus labios le gritaron que los volviera a unir con aquellos que parecían quemarle como el fuego. _

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_Nuestra existencia no es más que un cortocircuito de luz entre dos eternidades de oscuridad."  
Vladimir Nabokov_

—X—

Duré una hora para terminar esta… locura. No cabe duda, es una tremenda locura, creo que haberla subido fue más que nada un capricho por darle un detalle a mi pequeña Isis en su día, -aún cuando ya sea 23- pero –F-E-L-I-Z-C-U-M-P-L-E-A-Ñ-O-S niña hermosa, ojalá que lo hayas disfrutado, después con más calma prometo escribiré algo mejor para nuestro aniversario como quedamos.

Si alguien se atrevió a leer esto, y llegó hasta aquí sin cerrar la página, en verdad lo agradezco, no sean duras, son las dos de la mañana… xP (pretextos, pretextos, lo sé)

_De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario._


End file.
